


Being Sick Sucks

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone besides Tom and Tord are only there for a little bit, M/M, Tord is the best boyfriend, its an obligatory sick fic, pure fluffy goodness, the poor baby, this is just fluff, tom is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Tom is sick! Luckily Tord is there to comfort the poor guy.





	

Waking up to his stomach lurching was nothing new to Tom. In fact, he was used to it happening. So when he woke up having to race to the bathroom, he didn't bat an eye. He also ignored how much he was shivering. It was starting to get cold out after all.

"Wonder if Red Leader will get mad at me for wearing my hoodie," Tom pondered as he walked over to his closet and started putting his uniform on. Coughing, Tom finished buttoning up his overcoat and grabbed his hoodie. He slipped the hoodie on without hesitation before exiting his room.

His steps were shaky as he carefully walked over to the Red Leader's room, ignoring the salutes he was getting from his own soldiers. He coughed loudly as he walked through the halls, eventually pausing in front of the Red Leader's room.

To his surprise, Tom noticed that Paul and Patryk weren't guarding the door like normal. Shrugging it off, Tom knocked on the door.

"Enter," Tord commanded, and Tom obeyed. Entering the room, Tom saw his friend staring down at paperwork, only pausing when Tom closed the door behind him.

"Look who finally crawled out of bed," Tord teased as he stood up. Tom nodded and saluted, ignoring the churning in his stomach.

"Sir, I have come for my-" Tom cut himself off as he threw a hand over his mouth. His legs gave out as bile rose in his throat, eyes widening as the room began to spin. Tord seemed to notice what was going on instantly, because a trash can was in front of him seconds before everything came up.

"Shit..." Tom mumbled once he was done, his entire body shaking. "Sorry sir, I-"

"Tom, you're sick," Tord said softly as he pulled the trash can away. "There's no reason for you to apologize," he explained as he rubbed Tom's back soothingly.

"B-but I've got responsibilities and-"

"This is what I pay Paul and Patryk for, my elskede," Tord explained, cutting Tom off. Pressing a kiss to the top of Tom's head, Tord stood up and walked over to the intercom.

"Lieutenant Paul and Lieutenant Patryk, please report to my office right now," Tord said as he pressed the button down for the intercom. Tom just buried himself further into his hoodie.

"You're burning up," Tord murmured as he pulled Tom into a hug. Tom buried himself in his boyfriend's chest, completely giving up on all the military etiquette that he normally upheld during normal work hours.

"You must feel horrible," Tord said as he picked Tom up and walked him over to the black sofa he had on the side of his office. "Lie down, I'll take you to my room once Paul and Patryk get here," he said as he put Tom down. Tom nodded shakily and curled into a ball, shivering as he did so.

After a few minutes of Tord petting Tom's hair and whispering soothing words to him, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Tord commanded as he stood up. Tom watched as Paul entered the room, his boyfriend right behind him. Tord sat down before the door even closed and went back to petting Tom's hair soothingly.

"You wanted to see us, Red Leader sir?" Patryk asked as he saluted Tord.

"Whatever happened probably wasn't- whoa what's going on with him?" Paul asked as he walked over to the pair on the couch.

"Tom's sick," Tord explained as he started rubbing Tom's back. "So you two are in charge for the day," he said. Paul groaned and Patryk nodded.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to do fucking paperwork all day," he complained, his eyes betraying his concern. Tord rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate it when you do paperwork too, but I'm going to take care of my boyfriend," he said as he stood up and picked Tom up. "We'll be in my room, the to-do list is on my computer." With that, Tord turned and started for a door. Tom allowed his eyes to slip closed as Tord walked.

He was out before they even left the room.

 

* * *

 

Tord sighed as he carefully walked Tom over to his bed, making sure to not jostle his sleeping boyfriend. Tom was shivering pretty badly and was pressing himself against Tord's chest in an attempt to to warm himself up, even though he was burning up.

"Poor thing..." Tord muttered as he lay Tom down on the bed before walking over to the closet and fishing out some of the pjs that Tom had left in Tord's room.

"Here we go," he said as he grabbed a pair of pjs and walked back over to Tom. As carefully as he could, Tord started removing Tom's uniform. Once that was done, he carefully put the pjs on Tom before climbing in bed next to him.

"Why did you even get out of bed today?" Tord asked as he maneuvered Tom head so that is was on his lap. "Honestly, you obviously feel like shit." He started petting Tom's hair as he sat back.

Tom whimpered quietly in his sleep, pushing himself even closer to Tord in an attempt to find more warmth. Sighing, Tord carefully tucked the covers underneath Tom, practically making him a cocoon.

Tom snuggled into the blankets with a soft whine, subconsciously nuzzling Tord's leg as he did so. Tord couldn't help but smile.

"Even when you're sick, you're adorable," he said. Tom was curled up into a ball under the covers, his body pressed against Tord's legs as he used them as a pillow. Unfortunately, that's where the adorableness ended, because Tom's face was flushed pink and his breaths were ragged. Tord frowned. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked after he had it scan his retina. He opened up the leader chat after putting in another three passwords and sighed.

' _Hey, B.L. is really sick, can one of you bring over some water, soup, crackers, and Sprite when you have the chance_?' He asked. The responses were immediate.

 _'Poor guy... I'll be there shortly. We're having a very calm day today,'_ responded the Green Leader. Tord smiled.

 _'And I'll bring you some books for you to read!_ ' Said the Purple Leader. Tord chuckled.

 _'Thanks guys. I owe you one. Don't tell anybody that though!'_ Tord texted before he locked his phone and went back to petting Tom's hair.

Suddenly, Tom started coughing violently. His eyes shot open as he launched himself out of bed and towards the bathroom, only to get tangled on the bed sheets and face plant onto the floor. He only managed to get into the bathroom before everything came up.

"Shh..." Tord whispered as he rubbed Tom's back soothingly, not really caring that he was going to have to clean the mess up later. It wasn't like Tom had meant for it to happen after all.

"Oh god..." Tom mumbled weakly once he was done heaving, his shoulders shaking more than they had been a few minutes ago. Looking down at Tom's face, he saw that Tom was close to tears.

"'m s-sorry..." he whispered quietly. Sighing, Tord gently picked Tom up and moved him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"It's okay Tom..." Tord whispered as he sat down on the floor and held Tom to his chest. Tom buried himself into Tord's chest as he shook. You don't need to apologize for anything," he said as he kissed the top of Tom's forehead as the smaller man started to cry.

"Hey, we brought the- guys?" Edd asked as he stepped into the room, worry written all over his face. "What happened?" He asked as he put the supplies down and walked over to the pair. Matt cocked his head.

"Is he okay?" He asked as he closed the door and put the books down before he sat down next to Edd. Tord shook his head.

"He threw up in the bathroom and he's really upset about it," Tord explained as he rubbed Tom's back soothingly. Edd sighed softly and pulled a pair of gloves out of his scrubs.

"I'll go clean it up," he said as he stood up. Tord was about to argue, but a glare from his head doctor made him shrink back.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Matt asked once Edd had left. Tord planted a kiss on Tom's head before looking up.

"It started today," he said as Tom stopped crying. "He was perfectly healthy yesterday night." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" He asked teasingly. Tord just blushed and looked down at Tom. Tom had fallen asleep again.

Standing up, Tord carefully placed Tom on the bed before pulling the covers back over him and putting a trash can next to the bed.

"I feel so bad for him..." Tord said as he crawled onto the bed. Matt nodded in agreement. Silence befell the room, the only sounds being Tom's ragged breathing.

"So, any recruits standing out?" Tord asked eventually. Matt shrugged.

"There's one named Annie who knows her way around the human body, but that's about it," he said. Tord nodded as Matt snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I'm supposed to go watch over a training session soon!" He exclaimed as he stood up. Saluting Tord, the man in the purple uniform smiled.

"Hope Tom feels better!" He said before he scurried out of the room. Edd scrambled out of the bathroom a second later.

"It's clean, but I have to leave now, something's happening with one of the patients!" Edd exclaimed quickly before he shot out of the room like a rocket, pulling his mask up as he did.

"T-Tord?" Tom asked weakly as Tord stood up to close the door. Looking back at his boyfriend, Tord smiled.

"Yes, my elskede?" He asked as he walked over to Tom and sat down next to him. Tom sniffed.

"Y-you're n-not gonna l-leave too, r-right?" He asked, his voice soft. Eyes widening, Tord shook his head.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed as he started petting Tom's hair again. Tom smiled weakly as he moved his head onto Tord's lap.

"Good..." he said weakly before he closed his eyes again. Tord felt Tom relax almost immediately, falling asleep the second he closed his eyes. Smiling, Tord rand a hand through Tom's hair.

"Jeg elsker deg," he whispered as Tom curled up into him. "Jeg elsker deg."

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I have fallen into a new fandom. And I have a new OTP. You'll be seeing a lot more of these two from me. Trust me.


End file.
